


Trust

by tosagen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gore, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosagen/pseuds/tosagen
Summary: Tyler could kill him.





	

“Please, Josh, please,” Tyler begs. He’s on his knees while Josh stands over him, long fingers clutching at Josh’s thigh through his jeans. He feels concave, empty; he feels like someone has scooped his insides out and left his stomach hanging open. He scratches at Josh’s leg and hears threads snap around the points of his fingernails. _Please_ , he sobs.

Josh just stares down at him, face carefully blank. This is new to him, newer than it is to Tyler, but he deals with it so well. Tyler couldn’t ask for anything more. Josh knows what’s best.

“Josh,” Tyler whimpers. He lisps when he talks now – he can’t help it. All of his teeth have fallen out, scattered on the ground around them like chips of marble, and in their place sharper ones grow, long and pointed and shiny. They cluster in his mouth in rows, jutting out at all angles and cutting the soft inside of his mouth. He hates the taste of his own blood. He hates that it dribbles over his lips and down his chin, he _hates_ that Josh has to see him like this, like the monster that he really is.

“Tyler,” Josh says and Tyler tries to focus on him but his eyes have gone cloudy and all he can see are the hot points where the blood beats closest to the surface of Josh’s skin.

He’s _so hungry_.

He can’t reply, the hunger has taken even that from him, so he just opens his mouth and lets it hang, tongue lolling against his fangs, and hopes Josh can understand. 

He registers Josh leaving him, claws ripping slashes into Josh’s jeans and he wails pitifully, like a kitten missing its mother, and isn’t that exactly what they are now? Helpless, defenceless, starving Tyler and Josh providing him with nourishment as he sees fit. 

_Josh_ , he thinks and whimpers. Everything is still and dead around him and he can’t see at all, so he fumbles blindly across the floor, belly low and nose high. Then Josh comes back, rounds a doorframe and suddenly Tyler can see him and suddenly he can smell _blood_.

He’s in front of Josh within a second, begging on his knees like a dog, open palms spread over Josh’s strong thighs and mouth stretched wide, so wide the corners of his lips crack and bleed. He sees Josh’s pulse and sees something in his arms and then he’s rearing back and snapping the slice of meat from the air, skittering away from Josh in case he tries to take it back. He growls as he eats, snarls every time Josh tosses him another piece of raw, bloody meat. His vision slowly returns as he sucks blood off his claws and he sees Josh standing in the door, a glass mixing bowl in his arms. It’s empty now, smeared with blood, and the fingers of his right hand are too, red and dripping onto the hardwood. Tyler stares, entranced, and when Josh notices he hesitates for a brief moment, and then holds his hand out.

Tyler’s sated, but not full. Never full. He looks at Josh and thinks, _I could kill you_ , and he crawls to him with his head bowed, showing Josh the vulnerable nape of his neck. Josh crouches and puts the bowl on the floor before he extends his arm and holds his hand right under Tyler’s nose.

“I trust you,” he says quietly, and Tyler thinks, _I could never kill you_. He takes Josh’s wrist in both his clawed hands, sososo carefully, and laps in tiny kitten licks over his fingers and the palm of his hand. It tastes like blood but he can taste Josh underneath and it makes him groan, spread his thighs wide. 

Tyler never asks where he gets human meat, and Josh never tells him. 

Tyler may be deadly, but Josh is deadlier.


End file.
